A Really Bad Day
by zachary s. b
Summary: Fox crash landed on a foreign planet, what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

A Really Bad Day

We find the Star Fox team somewhere in the Lylat System, aboard the Great Fox. They're all just sitting around until they get a call from General Pepper. "This is General Pepper. There are big problems unfolding on the planet Juniper. I need you to get there right away to lend your support to our forces." "Alright, General," replies Fox, "We'll go there straight away." "Very good. Pepper out." "Alright, Peppy," Fox commands, "Set course for Juniper." "Right, Fox," Peppy responds," coordinates set. "Let's go!" Fox exclaims.

"We've arrived at Juniper," Peppy informs the group. "Everyone to your arwing!" Fox commands. The group jump into their ships, and take off. On Juniper… "Keep going men, we've got 'em on the ropes!" exclaims their leader, (Explosion)"What's that? Oh, no! It's the Star Fox team! Emergency maneuvers!" "Alright, guys!" says Fox, "Let's take 'em down!" "Okay," replies Falco, "I've been looking for some target practice!" "Alright," says Slippy, "Let's stick together." "Right," replies Krystal.

"Get 'em, boys!" exclaims the leader, "Show 'em no mercy!" After a long and grueling battle, all that remained of the enemy was the leader. "The rest of you return to the ship," Fox commands, "I'll go after the leader." Fox heads towards the leader's ship. The leader turns toward Fox and exclaims, "If I go down, I'm taking you with me!" (Explosion) "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Fox cries out, as his ship spirals toward the planet's surface. Two hours later, Fox moans in pain and confusion. "Oh, right…" he recalls the crash from earlier. Dusting himself off, he suddenly realizes he's silver from head to toe. He instantly remembers the cans of silver paint that were stored in his arwing.

"Huh?" Fox wonders, "What's that noise? A ship? I'm saved!" He runs toward the landing ship. By the time he arrives, the ship is on the ground, hatch opened. He sees a guard standing watch by the door. He approaches him and asks, "Excuse me? I crash landed here. My ship is destroyed. Could I please take a ride in your ship?" The guard smiles, and answers all too happily, "Sure! You can have a ride! We'll be glad to take you!" The next thing Fox knows, he's in a cell. He found out from a guard that they're on course, headed to Venom.

The ship lands on the dark-side of Venom. The guard unlocks the cell door. He immediately shackles Fox's arms and legs. From there, Fox is dragged out of the ship and they stop in front of a sinister looking building. Fox looks up and gulps hard. "Okay, I'll take him in, now," the guard told another guard. He dragged Fox into the building, where he threw him into yet another cell. He unshackled him, then locked the cell door. Before leaving, the guard demanded he state his name. Afraid someone may recognize him he answered, "My name is Silver."

A guy walks out from the shadows. "Hey, newbie," he greeted Fox, "Figure it out, yet?" "What are you talking about?" Fox asked, "Where am I? What's going on?" "That's a no," he replied, "Name's Snake. What they got here is a business." "What kind of business?" Fox asked. "Well, 'Silver', if that is your name," he replied, "They capture pilots, bring them back to this here holding department, and sell them off as slaves to the highest bidder." "That's awful!" Fox exclaimed.

Just then, Fox hears a voice whose person he cannot see. "Got any fresh meat? Then, he hears footsteps heading towards his cage. When the person comes into view, he is utterly shocked to learn that it is his enemy and rival, Wolf O'Donnel. "We only have one new person," the guard explains, "Says his name is Silver." "Wrap him up," Says Wolf, "I don't care how much." Fox thinks to himself, Oh, no! I can't believe this is happening! This is the worst day ever!

Oh, no! Fox was captured. He was sold to Wolf O'Donnel. And where the heck is his team? To find out, read the next story.


	2. Chapter 2

An Extremely Bad Day

Last time, Fox got into a bad situation where he was held prisoner, then sold as a slave to Wolf.

On the Great Fox; "I wonder if Fox survived that crash," Slippy said. "I'm trying to track his communicator, now," Peppy replied, "I've got him. He's….in the middle of space?" "And I'm against the use of sarcasm," Falco replied, "I think you've finally lost it, you old coot!" "I haven't lost it, Falco!" Peppy responded, "That's what the computer is telling me. Take a look for yourself." "He's on a ship," Rob interrupted, "I'm picking it up on the radar. It is the Great Wolf." "What?!" they all gasped.

Meanwhile, on the Great Wolf…"Guys, I'm back," greeted Wolf, "And I brought some fresh meat with me. Put a collar on him, and get him some cleaning supplies. (To Fox) You're gonna clean this ship from top to bottom!" Fox gets a collar put on around his neck. It's snug, almost uncomfortable, but not quite. As he's cleaning, he debates what to do next. 'On the one hand, I could wait until they're sleeping and take over a wolfen to get home. On the other hand, I could stay, and try to destroy the Great Wolf. Decisions, decisions.' He thought. After about 3 hours, the ship was clean. He noticed that Panther and Leon had gone out on a mission. Suddenly, Wolf called Fox to his room.

"Yes, Wolf?" Fox asked as he entered the room. "I need to release some stress," Wolf replied, "And that's where you come in." "What are you gonna do, beat me?" Fox asked. "If need be," Wolf replied, "You see, I don't have a girlfriend…." "Oh, no," Fox interrupted, "I really don't think that will be happening. Nope, sorry, wrong number…" "Oh, it'll be happening," Wolf stopped him, "Whether you want to or not!" He grabbed Fox by the arm. He yanked him closer. "Suck it!" he demanded. "No!" Fox protested. Wolf slapped Fox across the face. "Suck it, Silver!" he demanded, again. Fox just turned away. Wolf began throwing punches at Fox, one after another. He continued to pummel Fox until Fox cried, "Ok! I'll---I'll do it." Wolf held his cock out in front of Fox's face. Fox closed his eyes tightly, and put his lips around the cock. He weakly sucked on it. He shivered in disgust. He softly sucked a couple more times. "This isn't working!" Wolf said, "We'll do it a different way." He threw Fox face-down on the bed. "Get on your hands and knees!" Wolf demanded. Fox looked at Wolf. He had a fist aimed at him. Fox did as he was told. Wolf shoved his cock in Fox's ass. Fox yelped out in pain. Wolf pumped it in and out, harder, faster, continuously. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Fox screamed as Wolf fucked him in the ass. Wolf kept pumping. Fox started whimpering. Finally, Wolf pulled his cock out, and came all over Fox's body.

"Go take a shower!" Wolf demanded. "But I—" Fox started. "Don't make me have to kill you, Silver," Wolf warned him, "You're the best fuck I've had in months." Fox went to the shower room. 'At least I'll get all this sex juice off of me,' he thought. He turned on the water. He stood under the showerhead. The water poured onto him, and rubbed soap all over. The running water combined with the soap washed everything off of him. Wolf gasped from the doorway. "So, it's you, Fox!" Fox looked down and realized the silver paint washed off in the shower. "I should kill you, now!" Wolf said, "But, then again, I could have some fun." Alarms start blaring. "Fox!" Wolf demanded, "Follow me!" He ran to his control room. "There's 3 ships headed our way," Wolf confirmed, "Gee, I wonder who that could be? Any guesses, Fox?" Fox looked away. "Just as I thought," Wolf continued, "It's your little buddies, come to save you! Too bad, too. They just can't seem to get anywhere without you. Think of where they'll get fighting you!" Wolf laughed a maniacal laugh. "Go to the docking bay, and get cozy in a ship. Either kill them, or die trying," Wolf ordered Fox. Fox was lead to the docking bay, where he boarded a wolfen. The doors opened, and he took off.

He headed towards the arwings. "Look!" Slippy announced, "It's a wolfen! But who's inside?" "It can't be!" Falco gasped, "Krystal, I think it's your boyfriend." "Sure thing, Falco," Krystal replied, "What's he doing?" Fox took aim at Slippy, and fired. "He's gonna kill me!" Slippy screamed, "What do we do?" "What are we, stupid?" Falco asked, "We fight back!" "Are you sure, Falco?" Krystal asked. "No," Falco replied, "I wanna sit here and die! Of course, I'm sure!" "Ok, Falco" Slippy said, "Then HELP ME!!" Everybody took aim at Fox. He dodged their fire. He fired back and hit Krystal. "Somebody, help me!" She screamed. Falco flew close and fired, missing. Then, Fox hit Falco. "Do a barrel roll!" Peppy instructed. "Shut up, you old coot!" Falco snapped. "Why don't _you_ do a barrel roll, huh?!" Slippy shouted. "I think Peppy needs to come out here himself!" Krystal yelled. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Fox?!" Falco asked. "I'm sorry, guys," Fox said, "But you all have to die." He shot Krystal, again, and her arwing exploded. "Nooooo!" Slippy screamed. "That's it!" Falco yelled, "You're going down!" Falco got behind Fox, and started shooting at him. Fox did a summersault, and shot at Falco. Slippy shot at Fox's side. A couple of shots landed. Slippy had to turn away before crashing. Falco did a summersault and started firing at Fox, and hit him a couple times. Fox lost a wing. He did another summersault, and fired at Falco, exploding his ship. "Fucking A!" Slippy yelled, "I'm gonna die! I don't wanna die! Wait….I can't die if you can't catch me!" Slippy sped away. Fox followed close behind. Fox shot at Slippy, hitting him repeatedly. "Shit!" Slippy screamed, "You caught me! I—" Slippy's ship exploded.

Fox is steamed. He turns towards the Great Wolf and heads full speed ahead as if to crash into it and destroy himself. Then, he thinks again, and flies into the docking bay. He docks the ship, and Wolf lets him and everybody else go to bed.

Wow, Fox is forced to have sex with Wolf? Then, he has to kill his own team? What will happen next? Find out in the third episode.


End file.
